何でも
by songs
Summary: "It's a promise." — mamura ო suzume.


**title: **anything

**pairings: **suzume ო mamura.

**notes: **gift-fic for _alexbenedetto _on tumblr!

**disclaimer: **own nothing

* * *

They sneak away from the Christmas party early. Suzume is struck by the eerie feel of déjà vu; like last year, they slip out into the snow-laced, city streets together. But this time, they walk in sync—step for step—and when she peers up at him, she does not see someone else.

Mamura's gift rustles in her shoulder-bag; it's a mix-tape, with all his favorite artists. She has to suppress a smile at the memories of her attempted sleuthing: leaning into him as he listened through his (_her_) headphones, asking him about his favorite songs, sneaking glances at his mp3 screen for names and titles.

(Suzume knows that Mamura knows what she's been doing, but she can't help but appreciate that he feigns ignorance, that he still lets her.)

They stroll together, and this time, when he asks if she wants to stay out for a while, she says _yes._

He reddens, and turns away from her to hide the blush. Suzume, feeling strangely bold, reaches for the scarlet-etch of face with a gloved-palm—her touch lingers for a moment, before she shyly drops it.

From the press of her periphery, she sees Mamura glance down at her, questioning in his sea-glass eyes. And then, he twines her hand into his.

"Let's stop for a second," he says, softly. The air around him goes misty with his words.

She nods, and lets him lead her beneath a wide shop-roof, where it is more quiet. Gently, he pulls her arm out to him, and murmurs:

"Close your eyes."

She says, "Okay."

_(I'm preparing for the blow!_

_Okay, close your eyes. Brace yourself)_

She almost expects the feel of his lips on her cheek, expects a kiss. Instead, she feels him clasp something around her wrist, and then: "You can open them, now."

The first thing she sees is his hand, laced into hers by the fingers. And then: stars. Gold-and-gem stars, laced around her wrist like a constellation. She gasps, in awe, before looking up at him.

"You," he starts, crimson all over. "You are always up at the stars. Now, you don't have to look… so far away to see them."

Her gaze trickles back to their joined hands, "I love it," she says, honestly.

He says nothing—he only looks pleased. He is a mix of red and moonglow, and that is when she sees it: the slip of paper in his grasp.

"What's that?" she asks, walking closer.

Mamura covers his face with the back of his hand, mumbling, "Nosy bastard."

"Hey!" she snaps, flicking him on the shoulder. "How rude."

She prods at him with her elbow, and he mock-swats her away.

He finally relents: "It's your other present."

She feels her bones go light. "Is it… a letter?"

"No," he grumbles, handing it to her. "More like…"

She unfolds the sheet with shaking hands.

"…A promise."

It reads:

_Anything._

In Mamura's prim, neat handwriting. Suzume reads it again, and then again.

_Anything._

She murmurs, "Mamura..."

"It means," he starts, eyes trailing skyward. _Now who's staring at the stars, _she wants to ask. "You can ask me. For anything. As your gift."

Suzume's face is blank, for only a moment. And then she beams.

"Alright," she says, leaning in. "Close your eyes."

He gives her a _look_, as if to say, _what are you playing at? _But his eyes flicker shut, the lashes curling over his skin.

Suddenly nervous, Suzume digs through her bag, prying the tape from it. Slowly, she pulls one of Mamura's arms towards her, and unfolds his fingers, one-by-one, before pressing the gift into his palm.

Mamura's eyes twitch beneath the lids, and she snaps, "Keep them closed!"

She moves back, hesitant, before swallowing the fear in her throat.

_Anything._

Suzume slips towards him, standing on her toes; and then, ever-gently, she brings her lips to his.

There is a bare-moment before he pulls her in, on instinct, and she melts against him, boneless. He kisses her and she breathes him in, and for a moment, neither one of them is cold in the winter-night.

But then his eyes shoot open, and she realizes herself; reluctantly, she she pulls away first.

"Merry Christmas," is all that she whispers.

Mamura stares at her, his eyes wide, his throat bobbing as he searches for his words:

"You…did you…" He struggles. "Why?" he finally asks.

She looks him straight in the eyes; her gaze is clear as rivers, as sea-song.

"I don't do that sort of thing… just for fun," she tells him, plainly. "I always mean it."

"…Suzume," he says, and she realizes how rarely he says her name, and how beautiful it sounds in his voice. "I... always meant it." A beat. "When... it came to you."

He turns away, embarrassed. Suzume smiles, fondly.

_I know, _she does not say. Instead, she moves in closer, guiding his face so that their eyes meet.

Their second kiss tastes like snow and starlight.


End file.
